Fifty Shades of Fun
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Never one to shy away from a challenge or accept a wager, Derek Morgan knows he had skills. But when Penelope Morgan makes a bet, she plays to win...or does she? Especially when losing makes winners of both of them. Multichapter that will veer toward rated "M" in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**To Our Lovely Readers-**_

_**This story came about because we owed a dear friend, Kricket Williams, an untold number of favors. This is a Morgan/Garcia story and will be several chapters. We hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Also, please check out "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum for our recent thread regarding our new facebook community, "The Book Nook".**_

_**As always, thank you for taking the time to look at our work! Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**Fifty Shades of Fun**

**Chapter One**

Under normal circumstances, Derek Morgan would have been the first one to accept any bet or challenge thrown his way. If there was a gauntlet, he picked it up. If there was a wager, he placed his bet. It was just in his blood – a part of his genetic make-up that he could not change (and wouldn't, even if he could).

It hadn't mattered. He always won. He hedged odds and weighed outcomes and always reaped the rewards.

It's what he _did_, damn it.

But somehow or the other, he'd gotten his feet tangled in his own freaking trap by none other than the human goddess otherwise known as Penelope the Great. The little vixen had finally found a way put a kink in his normally well laid plans.

No double pun intended, he thought grimly, gripping the book he held in his hands tightly.

He was secure in his manhood, damn it. This shouldn't bother him.

He could win this bet.

"What in the name of hell are you reading?"

"And here we go," Derek mumbled, lowering his book and staring up at the trio of faces now surrounding his desk. "Hey, guys," he said with a half-smile.

"Please tell me that you are not holding Fifty Shades of Grey in your hands," David Rossi asked, disgust leaking from every word as he eyed the black and grey book that Morgan held.

Squaring his shoulders, Morgan lifted his chin defiantly. "I am," he acknowledged firmly.

"Why?" Spencer Reid asked, wrinkling his nose. "It's…it's…"

"Mommy porn are the words you're searching for, kid," Morgan said helpfully as he rolled his eyes. "And yes, before you ask, I was aware of that before I started reading it."

"It's a travesty is what it is," David Rossi snarled, his jaw clenching as he waved a hand dismissively. "That woman couldn't find a grammatical error with two hands and an English professor. It's an insult to books and writers everywhere to call that a piece of literary fiction," he continued, jabbing a finger at the offending tome.

"You'll have to forgive Rossi," Hotch said blandly, offering his colleague a sidelong glance. "He's still stinging that E.L. James knocked him off the bestseller list."

"Somebody explain to me how a woman - who calls herself an author, and I use that term loosely - can barely string five words together without talking about her Inner Goddess or having her heroine bite her damn lip! Please explain how the fuck she made it to the top ten New York Times Bestseller list _and_ landed a multi-million dollar movie deal?" Rossi complained balefully as he propped up against Derek's desk.

"Bitter does not become you, man," Morgan commented dryly, looking the man up and down. "It's just sad."

"Ignore him. His ego took a hit when Barnes and Noble moved his book from prime placement on their website and replaced it with hers," Hotch explained with a chuckle. "I don't think Dave is very fond of the competition."

"First, I write legitimate crime fiction. It's a completely different genre! There is no comparison…"

"Except she's outsold your last book by over five hundred thousand copies," Reid pointed it quickly, taking a half step backwards to stand behind Derek's chair.

"Shut up, Beanpole," Rossi growled under his breath before turning his attention back to Morgan. "Second, why the _hell_ are you even wasting your time reading that drivel? If you need pointers, I think Penthouse might be the route to take," Rossi groused, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I do _not _need sex tips! This is for a bet I made with Baby Girl," Morgan informed them with a loud sigh. "I read the book, in plain sight of others to prove I'm secure in my manhood, and then I get to pick my favorite scene to reenact. She was betting I'd give up after fifty pages. She seems to have forgotten that I _never_ lose a bet."

"You're doing this for a sexual favor?" Reid questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"And sacrificing any respect I ever had for him," Rossi muttered, glaring at the so-called bestseller in Derek's hand.

"Not just _any_ favor, genius boy," Morgan denied. "The favor of my _choice_," he clarified with a sly grin. "And I've got a very creative imagination. And a guide," he added, wriggling his brows and lifting the book above his head. "I can do this. It may be the worst porn ever written, but it's still porn. There are worse things she coulda made me read."

"I genuinely doubt that," Rossi snorted derisively, his eyes narrowing.

"Why don't you just tell her that you read it? I mean, you made an attempt," Reid said philosophically. "That should count for something."

"Can't," Morgan returned, his deep voice flat and unhappy.

Hotch asked curiously, "Why not?"

"There's gonna be a quiz," Morgan mumbled, feeling a flush rise on his neck as he shifted in his seat under the scrutiny of his three friend's stares.

"Let me get this straight. You're reading a book you don't wanna read in order to have sex with a woman that you're already having a committed sexual relationship with…_and_ you're gonna get tested on that piece of shit?" Dave asked, his dark eyebrows furrowing as he gestured at the book.

"That's right," Morgan agreed. But it was _all _gonna be worth the humiliation in the end…he, too, could think of some creative uses for a silk tie. Christian Grey didn't have shit on him.

Looking first at Aaron then at Reid, Dave shook his head. "You know what? I think your eyes deserve to bleed," he muttered, smirking before turning on his heel and walking toward the stairs to his office.

"Strangely, I actually concur with Rossi's assessment," Reid added before moving to his desk on the opposite side of the bullpen.

"Any comments from you, Boss?" Morgan asked, raising his eyebrow as he met Hotch's direct gaze.

Shaking his head, Aaron Hotchner's lips twitched. "None, whatsoever."

"Really?" Morgan asked, mildly shocked.

"Really," Hotch echoed with a nod. "Of the four of us, at least _you're_ getting laid tonight. So, I'm fairly certain, the joke's on us."

Watching his unit chief walk away, Morgan grinned and began reading again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fifty Shades of Fun**

**Chapter Two**

He knew she loomed behind him before she ever opened her mouth. That unique scent of the sun, lilacs and vanilla wafting under his nose were all the clues he needed.

"Hey, Baby Girl," he greeted her without looking up from the page he read. "What's shakin'? Well, besides that fine behind you've got."

Penelope Garcia's smile widened at his compliment and she felt her body go warm at his praise. For some reason, the extra padding she felt like she carried around had never seemed to bother her stud. Bending to rest her chin on his muscled shoulder and twine her arms around his neck, she pressed a kiss to one sculpted cheek. "How'd you know it was me, Lovebug?"

"I always know when it's you, Sweetness." Derek grinned, not that he was going to divulge _how_ he knew. Divulging that you thought your woman smelled like bottles sunshine just sounded pansy-assed.

"Hmmm," Penelope hummed, nuzzling his ear as she glanced at the book in his hands. "Page 103. You're getting to the good parts, Handsome. Wanna read aloud and do a little role playing?"

"Tempting as that sounds, no," he denied with a shake of his head, seeing Prentiss and JJ approaching from the corner of his eye. "I'll reserve the right to revisit the suggestion later, though. Like tonight. After I take your quiz. Which, I plan to ace, by the way. If I were you, I'd limber up."

"Is that so?" Penelope asked throatily while a thrill of anticipation danced up her spine. "I guess I better eat my Wheaties for lunch then, huh?" She giggled, pecking his cheek again.

"Wheaties are good," Derek agreed, slowly rising to his feet before turning to draw her against him. "Oysters, however," he said, dropping his voice an octave and dipping his head to capture her ear lobe between his teeth, "would be better," he warned, nipping the delicate skin.

Shivering against his lean frame, Penelope laughed again as Prentiss wolf whistled at them and JJ good naturedly shouted, "Get a room!"

"Until tonight, Angel," Derek growled against her ear as he palmed the book on his desk in one hand and lifted the other toward the two women staring at them.

Watching as her steaming Hot Chocolate turned on his heel and headed for the door, Penelope resisted the urge to fan herself. My, but he could make the steam rise in her shower without ever turning on the hot water! He made sexy look effortless.

Chuckling at the look on her best friend's face, JJ ambled toward the technical analyst. "Okay. What gives? You two usually create some steam when you're in the same room, but today, you're both threatening to short out the building with one of the sparks you're throwing off," JJ noted, cradling a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Okay, so it wasn't just me noticing that chemistry," Emily Prentiss drawled, offering Garcia a knowing smile. "I thought they were going to spontaneously combust at one point."

"Now, don't be jealous, girls. Last I checked, you had your own ragin' Cajun waiting patiently at home, Peaches," Penelope replied, jabbing JJ gently with her elbow. "And you!" she said, directing her gaze to Prentiss. "You could create some serious heat with the Boss Man upstairs if you just put a little effort into it," she chided Emily cheerfully.

Snorting, Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I don't see that particular cataclysmic event happening in this lifetime. Seriously, though, what gives with you and Morgan? Was he actually carrying a _book_ out of here?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "The last literature I saw him reading was an Archie comic book."

"And he was staring at the picture of Veronica's boobs then," JJ added with a sigh.

"Well, my wonderful Hershey's Kiss _is_ a breast man," Penelope agreed, adjusting her own ample cleavage for emphasis. "But, to answer your question, yes, that was a book. Fifty Shades of Grey, as a matter of fact."

Both women were stunned into silence for a moment before they each burst out laughing.

"How in the hell did you convince Agent Alpha Male to crack open _that_ book?" JJ asked through her amusement. "Seriously! I wanna know! Because if you can get Derek to do it, surely to God I can convince Will to indulge me."

"I want to know how to get _any_ man to willingly read it," Emily stated with an emphatic nod.

"Ah," Penelope began, wagging her finger at the pair in front of her, "They key, my dynamic duo, is to find the reward that calls to them. For my handsome hero, it's the promise of a single night where _he_ calls every shot."

"You? Submissive for a night?" JJ questioned, laughing harder. "No way," she denied, shaking her head as she held her coffee against her chest. "I just can't see it."

"Well, as I remember, a large theme of the book _is_ about bondage and domination," Emily noted with a smirk and a wink. "And tying PG up may be the only way Derek _gets_ to be in control."

"Hey, with the right man, those restraints can be just the right amount of fun," Penelope responded with twinkling eyes. "From what I'm told, anyway."

"Hmmm," JJ murmured, winking as her lips twitched in humor. "So, no firsthand experience in this particular arena, Pen?"

"Nope," Penelope denied cheerfully as she almost bounced on her toes. "But, come tomorrow, I'll be a BSDM virgin no more if a certain somebody can pass a simple quiz," she informed the two women, wriggling her eyebrows dramatically.

"You're giving him an _exam_?" Emily choked on a sip of her own coffee. "Now, I have officially heard it all," she said in an aside to JJ. "Derek Morgan is being given a test he's guaranteed to pass!"

"Well, she _did_ give him a study manual," JJ mused aloud, silently wondering if this might be just the spice she needed to put on her marital menu.

"And a _really_ good incentive to learn," Penelope added with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it, ladies. That's my motto."

And with that sage piece of wisdom, Penelope turned on her pointy heels toward her own office, her mind already thinking of the evening ahead and her body tingling with awareness of only good things to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fifty Shades of Fun**

**Chapter Three**

Staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she applied one last coat of lipstick, Penelope Garcia tugged self-consciously at the black bustier she'd picked up earlier this afternoon. "Victoria definitely skimped on her secrets with this little number," she mumbled to herself as she tugged at the clingy fabric barely covering her ample breasts.

While the material was tight, she had to admit that she looked _good._ Hell, she looked better than good! She was HOT! So what if she felt like the blood flow to her brain might be restricted? Thinking was overrated anyway, right?

And tonight, of all nights, she did _not_ want to spend a lot of time contemplating the universe.

Tonight was all about all the delicious, decadent, _dirty_ pleasures that she could both endure and bestow. Derek Morgan would make sure of that.

"Mmmm, Derek," she hummed, her eyes fluttering shut as she pictured her manly mocha stud in her mind. The mere thought of him made her blood sing.

As if she'd conjured him from thin air, her doorbell rang. Barely containing an excited squeal, she quickly grabbed her short red satin robe from the back of the bathroom door and shimmied into it, tying the sash haphazardly around her waist as she ran toward the living room, her bare feet slapping against the floor.

She forced herself to take a long, fortifying breath before she yanked open the door and smiled widely at the man standing just over her threshold, a worn black leather bag held in one lean hand. "Well, hello, Handsome," Penelope greeted her lover with a wicked smile as she felt his appreciative eyes feasting on her exposed flesh.

"Hello, Princess." Derek grinned, swooping forward to steal a kiss from her pink lips, easing her back into her apartment and kicking the door closed behind him. Drawing her against him as soon as the door closed, he swept his tongue past her lips and plunged into the sweet recess of her mouth. Running the tips of his fingers against the smooth skin at the back of her thighs, he grinned against her lips. "Whatcha got underneath here for me?" he asked huskily, inching the slinky material up the back of her legs as he tried to catch a glimpse of her goodies through the gaping front of her robe.

Taking a hasty step back when his hand would have skated against the bottom of her teddy, Penelope tsked chidingly and wagged one finger underneath his nose. "Well, that depends on you, my daring dynamo. You still have a small matter of a quiz to complete before you get to open your gift," she reminded him, cinching her robe tighter even though her core ached for his touch.

"Oh, yeah. Tell me, sweetness," he invited. "Have you got your little test devised all ready? Because I'm real anxious to give the teacher something a lot better than an apple." Wriggling his eyebrows, his mouth tilted into a knowing smirk. He knew just exactly how much she wanted him. The proof was in her glinting eyes and pebble hard nipples poking against the shiny material of her robe.

"Oh, really," Penelope murmured, tilting her head as she eyed the bag he still held.

"Uh huh," he affirmed with a widening smile. "But for the record, I'm real talented at oral exams, Baby Girl. I think they may be my favorite kind of test. I always manage to ace 'em."

"I bet you do," Penelope murmured, trailing her fingers down the hard wall of his muscled chest before pushing him lightly down on the couch behind him. "Until you pass the quiz, however, you are at _my_ mercy," she warned huskily as she straddled his legs and sank into his lap.

Dropping his leather bag of tricks beside him on the sofa, Derek's grin widened. "Is that so? Maybe I'll fail on purpose then," he suggested huskily as her warm, welcome weight settled against his thighs. "If failing a test gets me the full Mama treatment, I can definitely score low."

Capturing his flat nipple between two fingers, Penelope twisted, smiling when her man hissed in a breath and hardened beneath her. "Oh, no. I want your full cooperation, stud. Tell me the name of the two central characters of my favorite little erotic love story," she demanded, nipping his chin playfully.

"Mmmm," Derek hummed thoughtfully while Penelope's teeth delivered stinging little love bites along the column of his neck. "I do believe their names were Ana and…" Derek gasped as her mouth closed around his earlobe and tugged sharply, his hands automatically tightening around her hips. "Christian! His name was Christian!"

Pulling back from his ear, Penelope offered her man a brilliant smile. "Correct! I think that earned a small reward," she informed him with twinkling eyes as she reached for the sash of her robe and pulled it lose, dangling it in front of his nose before dropping it to the floor. Still holding her robe together with one hand, she continued, "Now, tell me what the hero's major kink was, Handsome."

"Brother liked him some BDSM, Sweetness. Made me see some things in a whole new light if you wanna know the truth about it," Derek answered, slowly licking his lips as his woman angled her body backward and tilted her head. Reaching up one hand to cup her smooth cheek, he added, "Dude had some mad skills in the sack."

"As I remember it, Ana held her own just fine. In fact, there were times that I'm fairly certain _she_ was the one with the upper hand in that relationship."

"Ah," Morgan murmured, "On the contrary, Sweetness, she _always_ maintained the real power in that relationship. By giving her complete trust…her submission, she ultimately won the biggest prize of all…Christian's love."

"I'm impressed," Penelope remarked, her eyes widening slightly at the amount of thought her man had put into his analysis. "You _were_ paying attention."

"Told ya," Morgan said dismissively. "Oral exams are kinda my groove. Hit me again, Baby Girl. Lose the robe, though." he suggested huskily, gently rocking his hip in the cradle of her thighs.

"Oh, we are not quite there yet, but we're definitely moving in that direction," she returned, shrugging one creamy shoulder from the material. "Consider this a preview of coming attractions, though."

"Now, that's just mean," Derek breathed, leaning forward to nip her exposed collar bone. "But, I can take it. I just hope you can," he said, dark promise clouding every word he spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, friends! Just want to make a quick announcement that the May Challenge –"The Dearly Departed Death Fic Challenge" is available for sign-ups at the forum until April 30. We hope everybody will visit 'Chit Chat on Author's Corner' forum and give it a look. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Fifty Shades of Fun**

**Chapter Four**

"I can take it, Baby Girl. I just hope you can."

Penelope Garcia pulled back from their embrace just enough to stare into Derek's glittering eyes. His words held both a promise and an erotic threat that sent another powerful pulse of need flying through her body. Part of her want to simply jump his bones in the most expedient way possible – which would be easy… just a simple matter of adjusting her robe and ripping the small metal snaps at her crotch open and sinking down on his turgid length. But a larger, much more adventurous portion of her wanted to taunt him and ratchet up the natural desire that always flared between them. She wanted to learn just how far Derek Morgan could be pushed and find out what exactly would happen when his back met the wall and he wrested all control away from her.

"I can see you thinking, Sweetness," Derek purred, watching his mischievous treasure's face glow with pleasure. "Those little wheels are turning away up there in that beautiful mind of yours, aren't they? Lucky for me, I love the way you think, huh?" he murmured, using the tips of his fingers to stroke the creamy skin on the back of her thighs just below the hem of her robe. "Tell me, have I passed this exam of yours yet?"

"Not yet," Penelope replied, fighting to keep her voice steady as the heat of his palms stoked the fire already burning within her. If he kept this up, she was going to burst into flame. Swallowing hard, she forced her thoughts to focus. "Next question. What got Ana the hottest for Christian in the story?"

"Well, that's a trick question, baby," Derek chided, shaking his head from side to side. "The way I read it, there wasn't much good ol' Christian did that didn't get his baby hot and bothered. But, I'll take a stab at it with a small demonstration."

Gasping as the palm of his hand connected solidly with one cheek of her satin covered ass, Penelope moaned. "Derek!" she whimpered when his other hand landed against the opposite cheek.

"Ana really liked that," he said smoothly, palming each globe of her ass and rubbing gently, soothing the burn his hands had created before striking one cheek again and pulling another whimper of pleasure from Penelope's throat. "In the book, that little spanking got our girl Ana nice and creamy wet for Christian. Her little pussy couldn't get his dick in it fast enough after that." Bending his head to lightly suck at the throbbing pulse in Penelope's neck, he whispered, "Tell me, baby, did that make _your_ pussy wet?"

"Mmmm," Penelope moaned, tilting her head to give Derek's lips better access to her throat. "Why don't you check and see?" she invited huskily, writhing against his lap as she tried to relieve some of heavy ache between her legs with the thick erection between his splayed thighs.

"Later, mama. Why don't you ask another question?" Derek countered, squeezing her ass warningly when she would have reached between him for the zipper of his jeans. His woman had a one track mind when her pussy was on fire for him, he thought with satisfaction.

"Q-question?" Penelope repeated weakly, her mind humming with the need to find a way to ease the burn centered at the apex of her womanhood while she stared dazedly back at him.

"Your quiz, Angel," Derek reminded her easily with a gentle smile as he dropped his head back against the sofa and met her smoky gaze. "We haven't finished it yet. And don't think I've forgotten …you owe me another reward. I got that last question right. Show me some more skin, baby," he demanded gruffly, tugging at the soft material of her robe with an impatient hand for emphasis.

Rolling one slim shoulder, Garcia allowed her robe to slide down her arms and reveal the little secret that Victoria had helped her so much with earlier this afternoon. Clad in her leather and lace teddy, she smiled widely as Derek's chest quit rising underneath the hands she still had braced on his chest. She felt victorious as his mocha eyes darkened and dilated in appreciation. "You like?" she asked, shimmying slightly in front of him and thrusting her breasts toward him.

"Jesus!" Derek managed when he found the breath to form words. "Like? Fuck, no, I don't like it," he denied raggedly, lifting one hand to trail his fingers against the cleavage exposed by the leather bustier. "I fucking love it!" he declared hoarsely, unable to tear his eyes away from the vision she presented him with. "That has to be the sexiest damn thing I've ever seen in my life."

"I'm very glad you approve," Penelope said with a cheeky smile, moving her hands to drape her arms around his neck. "Now, I've got one last question."

"You expect me to concentrate with all this in front of me?" Derek winced, lifting his hand to cup one breast through the material of her teddy. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

Capturing his wrist, Penelope shook her head. "You want the prize, Big Boy? You gotta pass the test."

Growling low in his throat, Derek narrowed his gaze. "Fire away, baby. And hurry. Things are becoming a little uncomfortable here" he admitted as he arched his hips off the couch and rubbed against her as his cock flexed insistently in his jeans.

"What was the one thing that Christian could never give up?" Penelope asked huskily, becoming a little lost in Derek's chocolaty eyes.

"You mean besides Anna? Oh, that's easy, Mama. He couldn't give up the same thing that I could never release. See, he and I have a lot of things in common. We love our women warm, wet and willing. And we love us some control. Lucky for me, I've got both, too. Otherwise you, my sexy little siren, would have already been on your back with those lovely legs spread for me, on your way to being very, _very_ well fucked."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, friends! Just want to make a quick announcement that the May Challenge –"The Dearly Departed Death Fic Challenge" is available for sign-ups at the forum until April 30. We hope everybody will visit 'Chit Chat on Author's Corner' forum and give it a look. Only a couple of days left to join the fun!**

**Also, don't forget to friend us on Facebook if you like. Our names there are "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and "Tonnie Fanfiction".**

**And please, if you haven't checked out any of our published work, give it a look. We write under the professional name Sarah O'Rourke and our books are available on Amazon. Feel free to friend Sarah, too. She's "Sarah O'Rourke" over at Facebook.**

* * *

**Fifty ****Shades**** of ****Fun**

**Chapter Five**

Penelope's breath caught in her throat as Derek's seductive words washed over her, bathing her body in a storm of need. "I think you passed with flying colors, Stud," she stated breathlessly. "You are officially a Fifty Shade expert."

A wicked smile played against Morgan's lips. "Really? I haven't even gotten a chance to teach you what else I learned, Baby Girl. And believe me," he whispered against her ear, "You don't want to miss that lesson. There's gonna be learning aids and everything."

Penelope shuddered as a wave of excitement swamped her. "Sounds like I'm about to go to school."

"And this time, I'm the teacher. I always wanted an obedient student of my very own, an exciting mind to mold. Looks like I hit the lottery. Now, I want you to go to the bedroom and take off this beautiful creation," he ordered sternly, tugging at her teddy, "Then, you should kneel, naked, on the floor in front of the bed with your hands behind your back and your eyes on the carpet. Do you understand?"

"You want me to kneel?" Pen echoed, blinking in surprise. Boy, she'd wanted to explore the submissive side of the street, but this was…Wow! Who knew that her Manly Muffin would rise to the challenge so beautifully - especially since he wore his Alpha Male skin so confidently on a normal day of the week?

"I want you to kneel for me, Angel " Derek confirmed, his voice dark and hypnotic. "And I don't want my authority questioned tonight. Not once and not for any reason. For one night – _this_ night – every decision is mine. Every choice is mine. Every moment of your pleasure? It's mine. I decide when you get it, and I decide when you don't. And questions? Those are just gonna make me delay that sweet release, baby. The only time you are permitted to deny me is unless I'm actually hurting you. I'm going to have you so hot that you're going to think I set the world on fire, but you don't get to burn until I say the word. That's the score, Baby Girl," he warned huskily. "Can you handle it?"

His softly challenging words made her wetter and her pussy pulsed with the aching need to be filled. The look in his eyes told her that it would be a long while before he eased that pain, however. Could she handle that?

Hell, yeah.

She could count on him to make that pain feel incredibly good. She never thought that she'd actually yearn for her man to take her control and assert such exacting authority over her. If she'd trusted him less, it would never have worked.

But this was Derek. _Her _Derek. Her own wonderfully amazing chocolate knight. If there was a single thing she was sure of in the entire universe, then it was that he'd _never_ betray the faith she had in him.

"I understand," she answered shakily, her eyes widening when his broad palm fell against her ass in a searing slap. The burn was unexpected, but not unpleasant.

"I understand, what, Penelope?" he asked silkily, rubbing his palm in soothing circles against her warm buttock where he'd smacked her.

She shivered in response to the sound of his forbidding, deep voice when the question fell tersely off his lips. She'd never have thought in a thousand years that she'd be digging the submissive vibe so much, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was as turned on as she'd ever been. "I understand, sir," she replied obediently.

"That's my sweet Baby Girl," Derek breathed, leaning forward to claim her lips in what began as an incredibly tender kiss. Stroking one hand against her smooth cheek, he nipped her full lower lip and waited for the little gasp that would allow him entry into the wet interior of her mouth.

Parting her lips automatically, she moaned softly as she felt the velvet rasp of his tongue against hers. She'd always loved the taste of his kiss. Bold and spicy, just like his personality. Tonight, though, he didn't just kiss her; he slowly plundered her mouth, exploring the soft wet interior and stealing her breath while he robbed her of her pesky inhibitions.

She groaned when he tore his lips away from hers a moment later.

"Bedroom, now," he ordered again when she would have tempted him to take what she offered here on the couch. His passionate gaze glittered with unspoken threats. He had plans, damn it. Sexual fantasies had clouded his mind all day, distracting him from all but the most menial tasks. The perpetual hard on he'd been sporting at work had been damned hard to camouflage, too. There was no way this was going to be a quick fuck for either of them. The hell with that.

No, he wanted a long, satisfyingly carnal evening filled with every imaginable delight he could gorge himself on. He'd earned it. "I suggest you move that gorgeous ass or you're going to get a preview of how a teacher reacts when his student disobeys a clear direction."

Oh, part of her wanted to test him and see just exactly what kind of wicked discipline he could devise to bring her to heel, but the hotter, hornier part of her mind knew that the quickest – and most comfortable – place to experience his lesson plan would be the bedroom. Rising to her feet, she smiled agreeably, the very picture of an ever cooperative pupil. "Yes, sir." She nodded obediently before spinning on her heel and hurrying toward her open bedroom door. She even added a little extra bounce to her step, aware of Derek's greedy eyes watching her every step.

His eyes followed the fine sway of his Goddess' ass all the way across the room, his already thick cock hardening with each soft footfall. Smiling slowly, he wondered if she knew the beast she'd managed to unleash inside him. In the year and a half that they'd been together, he'd always managed to keep that darker side of himself harnessed.

Tonight, however, the animal inside him had been granted a temporary furlough from his chain.

And he was going to enjoy every single second of it.


End file.
